The Love They Never Spoke Of
by love me death
Summary: They truly do love eachother. Even if Sesshoumaru is stubborn and harsh and Usagi is oversensitive in the end their love will prevail. Sesshoumaru and Usagi pairing
1. Chapter 1

The Love They Never Spoke Of

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. I just love them both.**

Usagi lay as usual, head resting against Sesshoumaru's chest trying to drift off to sleep. But, she couldn't. She had trouble sleeping but decided to not let it be known. She kept her head down and eyes closed. She knew that if she even changed the pace of her breathing that he would wake up in caution and question her about what she was doing. He was always so overprotective and she really didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

The way he held her, with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest seemed so loving but in truth his personality was not. Usagi never quite understood their relationship. What she was sure of though was that Sesshoumaru practically owned her. She had no say so in anything they did or anywhere they went and in an odd way she was content with that.

His face never showed emotion either. Even in lovemaking he was dry. Never could he satisfy her emotionally as he did so much physically. He under no circumstance expressed any other emotion besides anger and disgust and even those were rare occurrences. As Usagi laid in her plush bed with the demon's arm strapped around her she flicked her eyes open and now in boredom began to examine the contours of Sesshoumaru's face. Even though it was always expressionless it still was the most magnificent thing Usagi had ever seen. His long silver tresses fell beautifully over his smooth ivory skin and the vision of it all was simply breathtaking.

They never spoke of their feelings for each other and even though Usagi knew she loved Sesshoumaru she never told him. She always feared that if she told him that he would deem her weak. There was no sugar coating the type of man Sesshoumaru was. He was cold and aloof. Did he love her she wondered? Did he love anyone?

…

By the time Usagi opened her eyes in the morning Sesshoumaru was already getting dressed for his day of traveling. As Usagi propped her head up against the bed frame Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to her. He scanned her body in search of a reason for her sudden movements. Upon realizing it was just her waking up he turned his head back around and continued to dress.

"When will you be back?" whispered Usagi. "I hope you will not be gone too long this time."

Sesshoumaru took a pause once again from his morning routine. He turned to face Usagi, his golden eyes piercing into her cerulean blue ones and said flatly, "I am not sure. I shouldn't be gone too long."

"It's just that you leave me alone for so long and there is never anything to be done here. It gets sort of boring" replied Usagi, trying to match Sesshoumaru's even tone. When she put too much expression into her speech he automatically wrote it off as whining.

"You will be fine. You have Rin to occupy your time. I can leave Jaken too if you wish."

Usagi thought of Jaken, the stubby little demon that always trailed behind Sesshoumaru with his annoying voice and opinions. "No thank you. Rin and I will be just fine " replied Usagi quickly before he decided to leave the green vermin there regardless.

With that Sesshoumaru leaned over the bed and began to run his hand through Usagi's hair, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her heart began to race with each stroke. She had the urge to kiss him but she never felt like it was her place to initiate intimate moments between them so she didn't. She began to lean into his hand as he stroked her hair. She loved this. Even though he was not telling her he loved her or smiling to Usagi this was extreme romantic attention from Sesshoumaru. She assumed he must be leaving for a few weeks then especially since he was giving her so much attention. "Sesshoumaru" she whispered. "Yes, Usagi?" replied Sesshoumaru in a breathy tone. "I want you to stay with me longer…don't…don't leave yet...I'll miss you." One of his eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Usagi never questioned his leaving. She seemed to usually just take it down as something that was unavoidable, something that she had not control over. A low growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat as he pounced on her.

…..

Ripping off what little clothing she did have on from the previous night Sesshoumaru began to mount Usagi. His eyes glowed with anticipation but his lips never turned upward into a smile like Usagi wanted. They would have sex. Usagi found it pleasurable but never romantic. What she craved was Sesshoumaru confessing his undying love before he entered her but the only noises being made during this time were escaping from either Usagi's mouth or from the bed frame. Sesshoumaru was such a rough lover never taking time for Usagi to become properly worked up before he slide his member inside her. She would wince in pain from time to time as he thrusted so speedily. Usagi gripped the sides of bed trying to gain some leverage in this activity but she could not. Her best bet was to just lay there and and enjoy it for what it was.

By the time Sesshoumaru had finished both of their faces were flushed and Usagi panted in an attempt to catch her breathe. He laid in bed for a moment letting Usagi rest her head on his shoulder. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's face and he appeared so peaceful. His demeanor was more so on the pleasant side actually. A very unusual occurrence this was. Usagi decided to take advantage of this moment. She leaned up and reached Sesshoumaru's lips with her own. This caught him off guard. She never initiated romantic contact but and this morning Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have a problem with it. He did love her. Even if she didn't know it. Even if his way of expressing it was unconventional.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love They Never Spoke Of

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. I just love them both.**

Sesshoumaru still left.

Even after Usagi thought they just had such a magnificent moment he left anyways. Tears continued to form in the corner of her eyes as she tried to fight them back. She really thought he would stay this time. She stupidly believed that today was the day Sesshoumaru would verbalize his love of her.

She craved being wrapped in his strong embrace as she curled up into her bed desperately trying to keep her whining down when the door slowly creaked open. Usagi threw her head up and wiped away the wetness around her eyes quickly as to avoid the visitor from seeing her in this distraught state.

"Usagi", whispered Rin. "Usagi, are you okay? Don't be sad. I'm here."

"I'm fine Rin. Just tired is all I promise", Usagi said while forcing a smile. "Why don't I make us some breakfast and then we'll go outside and pick some flowers, okay?"

"That sounds like so much fun", exclaimed Rin.

Usagi scrambled out of bed and adjusted her hair and clothing. She was determined not to show her sadness to Rin.

…

The sun was golden in the sky and birds chirped as they flew up above. Sesshoumaru glided effortlessly between the trees not making a sound as he continued along. It was Jaken, the petite bug-eyed monster, which caused commotion. Stumbling over twigs and bushes in attempt to keep up with Sesshoumaru's brisk pace he called out, "Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru did not slow down for Jaken. He only looked back in annoyance every few minutes. Sesshoumaru had more important thing to worry about than that impotent demon. There was Usagi.

He thought of their festivities earlier that morning. He thought of her supple breasts and her beautiful milky complexion. He thought about that kiss she gave him. It was like no kiss they had ever shared before. It was the most magnificent and fiery kiss he had ever received. Just thinking about it made his blood rush. He was eager to get back to Usagi. He was curious if she would attempt to kiss him like that again. Never had Usagi ever been so forward with Sesshoumaru and never would he have anticipated enjoying it so much. He wondered if things would be different between them now.


End file.
